Love Hurts Sometimes
by IAmRachelx
Summary: She is hurt, physically and mentally. Cal never saw that deep ache on her and wants to find out what's going on.
1. Scared

**Hello everyone!**

 **So, my name's Rachel and this is my first fanfiction here! I hope you'll like this one since it's my fist time, hopefully it will be a good one and maybe, continuing to write, I'll improve.**

 **Enjoy and if you'd like, comment what you think. :)**

* * *

It was morning and Gillian Foster was lying on her bed, tired for not closing her eyes at all. In her head the images of what happend last night were playing frenetically as in a movie, a movie without a happy ending. She wanted desperately to yell for help, she wondered why this was happening to her, what she did so wrong for this, why that man chose her or Emily. She wanted so badly to run to his best friend and cry on his shoulder, as it has always been. She wanted so badly to tell him everything and let him help her, protect her, like he secretly did when she was upset. But this time she truly couldn't.

She caressed softly her bruises trying to give relief to her pain. She remembered what she saw on that man's face, she knew it wans't finished. She knew she had to think of something to do, she knew that she couldn't keep going like that, but she also didn't know what was right at the moment, what won't hurt anyone.

Suddenly her phone rang and brought her back to reality. She was happy at first when she looked at the name, but it dind't last so much. What could she tell him? A lie? He would have heard that something was wrong. She didn't know if answer, but then she thought that he'd keep calling her, so she responded.

"Hi." It was everything that came out of her mouth.

"Gill, luv, where are ya? You're late for work and you never are, is everythin' fine?"

"Yeah, yeah it is. Is just that...when I woke up this morning I wasn't felling very well so I...I decided to sleep some hours more." She did her best to sound credible, but you just can't lie to Cal Lightman.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked pretending to believe her.

"Better...I think I'll come to work soon." Actually she didn't plan to go at the Lightman Group, but it may distract her.

"As you want love, don't feel compelled to come. Rest if you need."

"No...there's...there's no problem.." Her voice was broke now. She really tried, but she couldn't stop the tears from falling and Cal, of course, noticed it.

"Gill, are you crying?" He was getting really worried. She just dried her tears with her free hand and tried to seem credible.

"I'm not, don't worry. I'm coming." She said and hung up before he could ask something else.

Gillian quickly got out of bed and run into the bathroom. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and fighted her tears to not fall down again. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes and then had a shower. She put on her make-up, got dressed and reached her car outside her house. When she arrived at the building and opened the doors, she tried to act as normal as possible, but it didn't take much until she heard a voice behind her. It was Cal that has waited for her, for sure, all the time since they talked on the phone.

"Hey, love. I've missed you." She knew that he was just pretending not to be worried, to greet her as they always do to start the conversation.

"Nah, you didn't for real." She said accepting his 'joke', walking straight to her office, without facing him.

"What? I was completely lost without you." He replied following her in her office. They both laughed and in that moment he could finally look into her eyes. What he saw made him loose immediatly his smile. What he saw was something he hated on her, something that he would have done anything to make it go away. It was sorrow mixed with pain, it was so clear. He saw Gillian sad more than once, but this time it was different. He never saw this deep ache on her, her eyes that were reddish probally for crying. He also noticed that when she looked at him she felt something like guilty, but not for something she did. It was like if she was fighting with all her force not to tell him anything, to be unreadable. She looked down unable to stand his eyes still on her. He came closer and stroke gently her arm, as for telling her not to be worried about anything with him.

"You know that I'm here if you need, right, luv?" She nooded and damn, how much she would have liked to rush to him, to have somebdy that actually cared, telling him everything. But again, she couldn't. The consequences were just too dangerous.

He could still see how scared she was, he didn't know why, but she was, a lot. He didn't really care, even without a reason he felt the urge to hug her in comfort. At first she didn't returned it, but after some seconds she hugged him back tight. He wanted this moment to never end, but like all things, it had to. Out of the blue Torres came in the office.

"Dr. Lightman, Dr. Foster, we need you in the lab!"

"Knocking, is it outdated? You and Locker have the same vice." Said Cal. "Anyways, we'll be there in so..." He was about to tell her they were busy at the moment, he wanted to know what was happening to his best friend, but Gillian interrumped him.

"We'll be there in a minute." She didn't want to stay so long again with Cal. Usually she loved spending time with him, but that moment she couldn't stand it without doing a mistake. He noticed that she did it on purpose, but he decided it was okay for now. He would have talked to her later.

In the lab Gillian was so distracted, she couldn't focus on work and it was so odd for her. Usually she was the one recalling others for not paying attention, but now it seemed as if her body was there, but her mind was in a completely other planet. They only time she was really interested was when a girl who got abused was telling her story. Cal let Ria and Eli do the questions, since he wanted to observe Gillian and find out what was going on. His head titled to the side, scruting her features deeply. His eyes caught her touching her arm while the girl was talking about the violence she endured. This was making him going crazy.

When they were done, Gillian went to the bathroom. She took off her cardigan since it was pretty hot and looked at herself in the mirror. Her gloominess grew always more. What if that man was waiting for another round tonight? What if he wanted more this time? She was terrified at the thought.

Suddenly also Ria joined her.

"Oh, Foster, I didn't know you were in there..." Said Torres and Gillian quickly hide her left arm behind her. "I saw that you came late today, you okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine." She replied with the biggest fake smile ever, but her employee wasn't stupid.

"Oh God, Foster what have you done?" Asked Ria noticing the bruises.

"Nothing, just a tennis injury." She lied.

"It doesn't really seem like a tennis in..."

"But it is." Said Gillian putting her cardigan back on. "Now I have things to do." She finished leaving the room. Ria stood there puzzled for some seconds and then thught she had to talk to Lightman. Did he know all about that?

As she promised, she made her way to his boss's office.

"I need to talk to you!"

"Bloody hell Torres, is it really a problem for you to knock? It is easier than ya think, you come close to the door and pat your knuckles on it."

"It's important!" She barely yelled ignoring his previous affermation. He studied for a couple of seconds her face and saw the concern.

"You seem so worried."

"Well, I am. It is about Foster." Saying that she got all Cal's attention.

"Go ahead."

"I bumped into her first in the bathroom, in her eyes there was...terror...a deep terror and..." She took a deep breath before finishing the sentence. She really didn't know how to tell him it.

"And what, Torres? Continue!" He barely screamed, he was just too impatient when it came to Gillian, especially her happiness or health.

"I saw she had bruises on her arm and shoulder!" She said it all at once. Hearing that for Lightman was like if someone had just shot him.

"You sure they were really...bruises?" He asked not wanting to believe her.

"Yes, I'm sure! She was trying to hide them from me and when I asked her how, she told me she did them at tennis. She was clearing lying."

At this time in his mind came million toughts. He couldn't think of Gillian, his weakness, being beaten or something like that. How did she do them? Was someone that did them? On his face appared anger mixed with also a hint of jealousy at first, just thinking about anybody even simply touching her and then sadness for the immage of her being hurted.

"Thanks Torres, you can go now." His eyes looking at a fixed point. Ria nodded and left. He took a deep breath and stood up, making his way to his best friend's office.


	2. Wondering

Lightman stared into space for some seconds that seemed like an eternity, then stood up and walked towards his best friend's office. He stopped in front of the glass doors just watching her. He has never been able to read her, but this time her emotions were too strong. She raised her head up noticing him looking at her with fear, concern, doubts and love all together. Her breath became heavy, she knew Torres must have talked to him.

"What are you doing, luv?" He said entering and sitting down on one of the chairs, wearing back his mask.

"I know you are not here just for a simple talk, so let's go to the point. What do want?" She was never rude or something, but she really couldn't stand him reading her this time, trying to find out what was going on.

He took a deep breath, looked away for a moment and then back to her. She was staring at everything except for him.

"Look at me, Gill." He knew how much she loved him calling her ' _Gill_ ' and, except from the moments it just popped out, he called her like this to melt her a bit in tense situations. She slowly moved her eyes to him, but with her head still turned to what she was staring at. "What's the matter? And do not say that you're okay, because I know it's not true. So, what happens, love?"

She kept her eyes at him and then directed them down at her hands. Maybe it was time to tell him everything, to let him help her because she desperately needed it, but again, the thought of the conceguences stopped her. "Can't someone have a bad day and do not want to talk about it?"

"Come on Gillian, don't lie to me! It's years that we work together and you really think that I'll not see that somethin' serious is happenin'? It's not just a bad day and you know it better than me!" He barely screamed.

"Can you please stop yelling and treating me like a suspected!" She closed her eyes and turned her back to him, covering her head with her hands, starting sobbing. Lightman closed his eyes too, taking one more time a deep breath and came closer to her. He stroke her back gently and then softly spoke. "I'm sorry luv, I didn't want to scream. It's just that I'm really worried Gill. I hate it when you suffer and I become crazy." She wiped her tears and faced him.

"I know and I appreciate that, but sometimes I have my secrets too.." He just looked at her the way he always did when he studied someone deeply, eyes glued on hers and his lips narrowed. His hand tucked her hair behind her ear, stroking her arm eventually. He could not notice the pain expression when he did it, even if she tried to hide it. He remembered what Torres told him and wondered if there were for real some bruises on her skin.

They were so close that they could both feel the other one breathing.

"I know Gillian and I don't want to be officious or cross the line, but I just can't see this ache on you and not doin' anythin'." More tears came down from her eyes and his thumb wiped them away. "Why don't you tell me the real reason why you came late today, love?"

"I can't Cal, I truly can't!" She cried even more, putting her head on his shoulder. His arms went around her stroking her hair. He wanted to make her weak so she would tell him everything.

"Why not Gill? You know I'm not gonna judge you..."

"It's not that!" She said breaking their hug. Her cardigan fell down a bit and showed some of her shoulder, where he noticed a bruise.

"What have you done here, love?" He asked putting softly his hand there.

"Nothing." All the signs of lying were notables and she bit the inner of her cheek, to soffocate an emotion.

"Gill, please.."

"Believe me Cal, it's best for everyone if you just leave me alone. For me me, for you, for Em..." She was about to say something but didn't finisched it. "For everyone."

"You were not gonna say 'everyone'...you were sayin' something else...somebody else...a specific name." His eyes scruting her always more. He could tell she became nervous. She just kept looking down swallowing, a sign of a strong feeling. "You were going to say Emily, didn't you?" His gaze all over he face, so he wouldn't miss anything. She just sighed turning her head to the other side, still not looking into his eyes. "Why is my daughter involved?"

"Listen, she is okay but if you really love her or love me please, just leave and let go. I'm fine." She finally looked into his eyes, but he didn't want get this over with. "Please Cal, I'm serious."

He didn't want to let go, and for sure won't have to, but he saw she truly needed to be left alone this time, at least for all the day. "Fine, luv. But if you need somethin', call me, okay?" She nodded, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek and left.


	3. Going crazy

The time to go back home came fast at the Lightman Group and Gillian was ready to come back at her place. Actually, she'd prefer to go anywhere but her house, her empty house that she was scared wouldn't be this blank.

Cal has been waiting for her to come into his office, telling him that she was leaving, but his door remained closed. He decided to see if she was already gone, but the lights in her office were still on. As if she knew he was thinking of her, the shape of Foster appeared on the doorway. She didn't notice him, or maybe she did but just ignored him.

"Goodnight love. See you tomorrow." He spoke and she turned around to see him staring.

"Goodnight Cal." She said with a hint of a smile, a fake smile, a polite one, the one you make when someone is kind to you.

He watched her walking away, wondering if it was right to just let her go. His head was full of questions. Why was she so scared? Why couldn't she tell him what was going on? They always used to share anything, even the most dumb things, what was so different now? How did she procure those bruises? Why was she about to say 'Emily'? Why was she feeling giulty looking at him? Why was she crying? His head hurt for all the thinking, so he decided to drive home. Maybe tomorrow would have been better. Maybe she just needed space.

He opened the door of his house, throwing himself on the sofa.

"Emily!" He got no answer. "Emily, come down here!" Still nothing. He figured out that maybe she was still not at home. He got up and went into the kitchen with the idea of a glass of scotch, and found a note on the fridge. It was from his daughter.

 _Dad, me and Rick are going to a party and may come a little late. I promise I'll make it for a decent hour, as you say. Mom knows already everything and is okay with that, so be fine with it too. Love ya._

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He really wanted to see what 'a decent hour' was for her. He opened the fridge and took the bottle he was looking for previously, and poured the fluid in a glass.

Around eleven, he was lying on the couch, watching some TV, when he heard the door open.

"You better not take the excuse 'mom is fine with it' so often Em." He joked turning around to face her. Surprise all over her.

"Oh, I thought you weren't home.." She said closing the door behind her and hung up her coat on the clothes hangers.

"Where should I be?" He askedconfused.

"At Gillian's." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I be at Gillian's house?"

"Coming back home we did come past her place, I saw a man ringing her bell and then she opened the door and let him in. It was dark, I thought it was you." Cal freezed at her words. He studied his daughter face and figured out she was telling the truth. A man? At her house? This late? He had to admit he felt a little jealous. Wait, what if she was scared so much of him? What if he was the reasons of her bruises?

"Dad, are you here?" Emily said, bringing him back to reality.

"What darlin'?" She looked at his father for a minute, trying to study him like he does, then smiled.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He looked at her for a minute, amusement on her features, then spoke.

"Go to sleep, school's tomorrow."

"You know that you're deflecting, right?" He gave her a _do not argue with this_ look and she gave up.

"Okay, fine." She said walking up to the stairs and stopped when she was almost at the second floor, facing his dad once again. "I'm sure he's just a friend." She added, kinda as if she wanted to comfort her father, and then run into her bedroom.

Cal stood silent for something that felt like an eternity. He felt jealous and scared for her at the same time. What could he do? Maybe he was just daydreaming and that man was for real just a friend, someone that he shouldn't worry about. But even if it was, why did she let him stay with her and couldn't say anything to her best friend? He wanted so bad to go to her, to see if she was okay, but didn't want to be disrespectful or nosey. Maybe she truly needed her space...but damn, why with that man and not him?

He went to bed, but couldn't close his eyes.

###################

Meanwhile, Gillian was sitting on her couch with a blanket that covered her body. The TV was on, but she wasn't paying any attention. Suddenly the bell rang and she gasped. She swallowed hard and slowly got up. The person at her door was being always more insistent. She opened the door and, when she saw that man again, she got chills.

"Hey Gill. How are you today darling?" He said with a petty smile. How much she hated hearing ' _Gill_ ' from his mouth. She just recoiled without saying a word. He followed her in, closing the door behind. "You happy to see me again?" His lips curving to the right side.

"What do you still want from me?" Her voice was broke and low, barely a whisper.

"You, of course." He spoke kissing her neck abruptly, launching brutally her on the wall. The impac of her back with the cement pretty hurt and she could already see the bruises appear. She could feel his teeth biting her hardly at every rough kiss and his enjoyment irritating laugh. His hands were tightening heavily her wrists to the wall, so damn strongly that she couldn't feel her blood reaching her hands in her veins. He let one of his hand let go her arm and started unbuttoming her blouse, leaving her with just her bra. Some tears fell down on her cheks and he noticed them. That petty smile was back on his face. Before she could realize it, he slapped her on the face. She felt on the ground hitting her cheekbone on the corner of a furniture. She put one hand on the wound anf felt some blood.

"You're adorable when you cry." He said sinking to her level on the ground, putting his hands on her neck, making sure she was facing him. "Let's see how adorable you can be." His hands were always more narrow.

"Stop...please..." He just waited until she couldn't stand it anymore, making her going crazy, and just then he let go. For the rest of the night, all she could remember, were his heavy hands all over her, her body hurting from all the punches or from being throwed on the floor like trash. The memory of him abusing her was stuck in her mind and didn't want to leave her. She truly needed help.


	4. Let me help you

The next day Lightman woke up so early, actually he didn't really sleep much since his mind kept torturing him with what was happening with his work partner. He washed his face with cold water and came down into the kitchen, where he found Emily that was already having breakfast.

"Awake yet, love? He said stealing one of the cookies she was eating.

"Hey, that was mine!"

"You're right, it _was_ yours" He replied taking a bite of it "if you analyze it, you can cleary see it is at the past tense." He smirked.

"You're not funny, dad." She said trying to stay serious but then couldn't help but laugh. "Anyways, Rick's picking me up."

"You know I could've taken you to school, instead of Dick?" He said thinking that she was spending too much time with that guy.

"Rick, dad. For the thousandth time, it's Rick!" Her father will never spell it in the right way, he just loved to tease her...or anybody else in the world.

"What did I say? He asked trying to fool about with her. She rolled her eyes, when she received a message.

"He's here!" She exclaimed picking her bag up and walking toward the door. Before leaving she turned around to her father. "He's a good guy."

He looked up at her. "He better is." She smiled and was about to open the door. "Oi, Em. Just another thing..."

"Do not have sex with him? Yeah, I know." She said trying to imitate him. He was about to say something, but for a second the words didn't came out of his mouth and he just looked at her.

"Yeah, also that." He finally spoke. "But it wasn't what I wanted to tell you." Emily let out a little laugh. "I was wondering..." He continued "if you...talked to Gillian...or if she talked to you. I mean...do you know if somethin' is happenin'?" He saw just surprise on her face and this didn't explain why Gill was about to say 'Emily' last day.

"No, I don't, why do you ask? Is something wrong?" She was confused.

"No no, everything is fine. I was just wondering." He said always more curious about why his daughter was involved if she didn't know anything. "You okay?" He asked thinking about what he saw on Foster's shoulder.

"Yes, of course. Why shouldn't I?" She was getting a little worried that something so serious was up.

"Don't mind it. Have a good day, luv."

"Thanks, you too dad." She said and disappeared out of the door. He was even more confused now.

When he arrived at the Lightman Group, he found Ria and Eli talking about their new case. He wondered where Gillian was.

"Haidi, do you know if Dr. Foster arrived yet?" He asked.

"No, Dr. Lightman. She didn't." This was the answer he didn't wanna get.

"Can you warn me when she arrives?"

"Yes, of course."

"Thanks." He said and made his way to his office. Torres rushed to him.

"So?" She asked.

"So what?" He replied opening his door with her following him in.

"What is happening to Foster?" He turned to face her for a second, then pretended to be searching something in one of his drowers.

"When she'll be there you'll be able to ask her." He was trying to take time to think about what to answer.

"Come on, Lightman! Tell me what's going on!"

"Listen, I don't have the bloody idea of what is happenin' to her, but it's beautiful to see your concern for one of your bosses." He said wanting her to let go with this topic. Ria looked at him and saw he wasn't lying when he said he didn't know anything, so she just nodded and left. He throwed himself on his chair, when he heard Haidi's voice telling him that Foster just came in. The worry with a hint of fear in her voice was clear. He just thanked her and got up, walking speedily out.

He saw Gillian that was about to open the doors of her office, she had her hair that covered her face and, again, still had something in long-sleeved even if it was pretty hot. Not so far from her stood Locker that was looking at her with surprise, fear and worry...just as Haidi was. Lightman followed her in.

"Morning', love." He said with his mask on. She gasped and began to pretend to be looking outside the window, of course not wanting to face him.

"Hi, Cal." Still the ache in her voice, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Is everything fine?" He approached to her, putting gently his hands on her shoulders. She sighed deeply. He made her facing him and what he saw made him understand the expressions of Locker and Haidi's voice.

"God, Gill! What the bloody hell happened?" She had a scar on her cheekbone that Cal could say it was still fresh, the sign of bites and hands on her neck, as if someone tried to choke her. She took a deep breath, biting her lip and swallowing hard.

"Cal...I..." She looked down, remembering a memory.

"Gillian, please. I know it may not be my buisness, but I need to know what is goin' on, love." At his words her eyes became watery. He hugged her strocking her back, something that took her from sobbing to cry. "Calm down, Gill."

"I can't stand it anymore Cal! I really can't!" She said between her tears. The last time he saw those frequents breakdowns like those on her, it was when she lost Sophie.

"What is that you can't stand anymore, love?" She said nothing, just continued to cry. It was evidet she needed someone to vent with. "Okay, then, why don't you come at my place tonight, we can have dinner together and talk. Emily's at her mom's."

"I can't Cal.."

"Do you prefer me comin' at your place? But I'll tell you, I've always been a better chef than you, luv." He said trying to make her laugh, but she didn't even smile a little, she just kept looking at the ground.

"I can't either. If he'll co..." She was about to say something, but stopped. He stared at her, trying to study her the best he could. Two of his fingers caressed softly her cheek where she had the scar and her eyes closed enjoying his touch.

"Who is that man that came yesterday at your house?" He finally asked.

"How do you know it?" She was surprised, eyebrows raised, eyes winded and mouth open. Fear, probally for him knowing something, followed.

"Emily coming back home saw him entering, she thought he was me." She swallowed again.

"No one." Her voice was so damn low and her body temperature pretty cold, kinda if she stopped living those days.

"Bloody hell, Gillian those are all bollocks! Even a blind would see the fear you feel for him! Why the fuck do you want him and not me?" He didn't want to yell, to be rude or use those words with her, he didn't even want to say what he said. _Why do you want him and not me?_ They just popped out, without even thinking.

Gillian just looked up at him surprised by his last words, she noticed the hint of jealousy. Her gaze didn't stay so much on him, almost immediately she moved her eyes back on the floor and sat down on the couch in her office. The last thing she needed now was somebody else screaming at her. He approached and sat down next to her.

"Sorry, love. I wasn't myself first. It's just that..." He stopped for a minute searching for the right words. "I'm really worried. I cannot see you coming at work like this and act as I don't care. It is serious Gill..."

"I know Cal but...it is complicated, believe me." He titled his head to the side, looked down for a moment and then back on her.

"Did that man do this to you?" She swallowed hard once again, it was a yes. "Who is him?" She shooked her head and was about to say something, but Lightman spoke first since he knew she wasn't about to tell him anything. "Love, please. It could get only better if you let someone help you." He came closer to her and her blue eyes met his. She licked her lips and wiped up with her fingers her tears.

"You can't imagine how much I'd like, but trust me when I say that you'll regret the consequences."

"Gill, I'm your best friend! How could I regret helping you in this?"

"I just don't want anybody else to get hurt!" It was now clear that she was protecting someone, but who? Cal saw that, whoever it was, she loved and cared for him or her.

"You can't keep being hurt either, luv." He softly said, coming a little closer to her and tucking her hair behind her ear. She stayed silent for a moment, thinking about something. He was right. He was so damn right. She couldn't keep being abused for the rest of her life. She needed help and her best friend was here now.

"He.." Some words were about to come out of her mouth, but maybe the destiny didn't want her to speak.

"Dr. Lightman the..." Suddenly Torres appeared on the doorway. "Oh God,Foster.." She just stood there, unable to say something, watching with surprise and fear her boss.

"Torres, you have a terrible timing, you know?" Said Cal giving her a _don't ask anything_ look.

"Did you need something, Ria?" Asked Gillian standing up. Maybe it was a sign, a sign telling her to stay quite.

"I...I just wanted to tell you that...the victim's father is here and wants to talk to you." She said turning to Lightman.

"I'll come in a minute." The younger woman nodded and left.

"You better go." Said Gillian.

"You were about to tell me somethin', didn't you?" She took a deep breath and then looked at him.

"We can talk about it later, I promise." Cal stared at her for some seconds and realized she didn't really believe in what she was saying, but thought it was better to gave her some space, he wouldn't have let her go at home without talking today.

"I take it as a commitment." He said with his usual sarcasm but sweetly, giving her a kiss on cheek and left. How she missed receiving a kind and soft kiss, instead of the rough ones she felt on her skin those days.

The day passed quickly. Cal and Gillian never talked or saw again because they had different cases to work on. When Lightman was finally done with everything he had to do, it was nearly 7:30 pm. He thought that now that everybody was home, he could finally talk to his best friend. He made his way to her office, but found an empty one and the lights off. She leaft without saying anything so she wouldn't have been able to talk to him. He stood there for a minute thinking. He remembered all the bruises, the scars she had, the tears that fell down on her cheeks, how she always been the happiest and how she made him always smile with her positivity. He couldn't, he really couldn't let her go this way. He didn't care anymore to be noisy, he needed to know she was okay. He run outside the building in his car. He made his way to her house, receiving some swear words from the other drivers for his velocity, with fear and worry that grew up always more. What if it was too late? What if something happened to her? He would have never forgiven himself for not doing something sooner.

When he finally arrived he saw a car parked. He got out of his own and made his way to her door. He noticed it was slitly open.

"Gill?" He called, but got no answer. "Love, it's me, Cal. Can I enter?" Again nothing. He slowly opened the door and saw that lights were on in her living room. He started to make his way to see if she was in there, but something reached his ear.

"I beg you, stop please. I can't stand it anymore. Kill me if you want, but make it stop." Then a scream and something snap, someting like glass. He saw his best friend laying on the groud half naked, bleeding from her hip. This was all he needed because his anger took the best of him.

"Hey, man." He said tapping on the stranger's shoulder. He turned around and before he could realize it, Cal punched him in the nose. He felt on the ground. Lightman put one of his hand around his neck tightly. "Don't you dare touchin' her or even thinking 'bout touchin' her ever again, am I clear?"


	5. Truth

**Hi guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I'm so sorry if it took too long, but I've been busy with school, plus I had a bad temperature and also an author block.**

 **Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

Cal let him go and he lost conscioussness. Lightman really had to learn how to control his force when he was angry. He turned and saw Gillian still lying on the floor, near to her sofa. She was gasping, her hand on her bleeding hip. He kneeled down next to her. At first she winced feeling some hands again on her, but calmed down when she saw that it was her best friend.

"Don't worry, it's me." She just let others tears come out.

"He...he was drunk...he...I..." Lightman cut her off before she could continue.

"It's fine. Everything's over." She nodded looking down. Cal put gently his arms around her, giving her a comfort and lovely hug. A hug she truly needed.

They stood there for some seconds that seemed an eternity, until Lightman broke apart and took off his scarf, putting it around her hip.

"Press it here, love." He said softly referring to her wound. She nodded and he took off also his jacket, placing it around her shoulders since she was only with her bra, then helped her sitting on the sofa.

"Thank you." This was all that came out of her mouth. She would have liked to say something else, but wasn't able at the moment.

"I'll make a call." He said and took his phone. While he was waiting for an answer, he couldn't help but stare at her. How could someone hurt somebody like her? She was so pure and deserved just the best.

It didn't take a lot because Wallowski came along with some cops and took away the man that was still lying on the floor.

"How are you, Gillian? She asked.

"Good, thanks." Foster was for sure annoyed by the girl in front of her.

"Do you want us to call an ambulance?" The cop asked peering her.

"Thank you again, but no. Luckly the wound isn't so deep and I think it stopped bleeding." For some seconds nobody talked.

"Okay, well you better follow your friends, they're waiting for you darlin'." said Cal breaking the uncomfortable silence that had set up.

"Are you trying to get me out, Dr. Lightman?" He actually never regretted her presence around, but that time he really wanted to stay alone with Gillian. He approached to her face.

"Just make sure he will have what he deserves." She put on a low smile and nodded, then leaft.

"Why did you call her?" Gillian spoke when she closed the door.

"She's a cop, luv." He said sitting next to her on the sofa. He loved when she was jealous.

"You were looking at her ass when she was leaving." He raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" He never thought this could come out of her mouth. She looked up at him for a second and then back on her lap.

"You understood." He just stared at her. It always amazed Lightman how she could pretend that it was okay, that it didn't hurt, how she fighted her tears from coming out, even in the most paintful situations.

"You're the strongest person I know, luv." He said breaking the distance between them. As much as he wanted to know more, he also wanted her to be comfortable talking about it, without feeling forced to. Gillian knew how much he needed her to finally tell him everything, and was grateful for him respecting her, for not pressing her. She sighed and closed her eyes, then faced him.

"He is a sociopath...a maniac." She took a deep breath, looking away. "He loved to see or make people suffer. He always used to take them...me...to the brink, until I begged to die." A tear strocke her cheek. "Tonight he was drunk." Her eyes were now still looking at him. "I didn't even open the door that his teeth were already on my neck, biting. He stared to take off my shirt and then threw me on the floor. I told him to stop but this just...this just excited him more. I tried to push him away from me but he banged against the table, where there was a glass. It got broken and he got so angry. He took a piece of glass and...well, you know what he done to me. Then you came, and if hadn't I don't know how far he would have gone. Alcohol had really took the best of him..." She couldn't help but let always more tears fall. It seemed like it was the only thing that she could do this week.

"Come here." Said Lightman and pulled her into a hug. She put her head on his chest and cried more. "Why were you so scared to tell me it?"

She broke their hug and loooked at him. "When he first came to me he threatened that if I would have had spokne to you or anyone else, he would have replaced me with Emily." Cal now finally realised why she was about to say his daughter's name. "He knew where she goes to school, where is yours or Zoe's house, where she used to hang out with friends, he knew everything! She is sixteen, she's just a kid! I couldn't let this happen to her! It would have destroyed her for life!" She said letting always more tears fall.

Cal couldn't believe it. She went through all of this just for Emily. For a girl that wasn't even her daughter, but she loved as well be. She didn't have to do it, but she did. She was ready to sacrifice herself for his daughter, just because she didn't deserve that. He didn't know so many people that would have done the same for him, for Emily, but she... she was just the best friend he could ever ask for.

He didn't say nothing for a minute, he just stared at her with disbelief at first, then admiration mixed with love and eventually with sadness. Her glance was still adressed to her lap.

"I'm sorry, love." He finally spoke.

"About what?" She asked looking now at him. What she saw was guilt.

"For being always the one that causes you problems." On her face appared surprise.

"Why do you say that? Just because Emily is your daughter it doesn't mean that it's your fault." She knew how much Cal always thought that he was just a problem for her, that he would have ruined her life one day, but Gillian never agreed. He was her best friend, the one she could always make her laugh, the one she could go to when something was wrong, the one wherewith she spend the best moments, the one who always saved her from the dangerous situations they put into, the one who knew her like nobody else, the one who always cared the most of her. She just wanted him to see it too.

Cal looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know Gill, I'm not the kinda that says thank you so often, but when it comes to you..."

"You don't need to thank me." She said cutting him off. "Everybody would have done it."

"Actually love, you're the only one person I know that would have done somethin' like that, so thank you."

They looked into each other eyes for some seconds that seemed like an eternity, until Gillian couldn't help but hug him, he returned it. Her eyes were becoming watery again.

"For real Cal, you don't have to feel giulty. You didn't tell him to do it, or me to protect Emily." She said while they were still hugging. He just nodded.

"You should get some rest, love." He said breaking their hug, but staying anyway so close to her and strocking her hair.

"Also a shirt I think." She said trying to make it funny, make it better. Lightman hinted a smile. She was still only with her bra and his coat on and Lightman's eyes lighted up at this view, something that Gillian noticed.

"You know, my jacket really suits you, darlin'." She let out a little laugh, but returned serious very quick. She took a deep breath and then asked him.

"Can you...can you stay for the night?" She didn't dare to look at him, just at her hands. He could ear the need in her voice.

"Course I will, love." He said strocking her arm. She aimed her eyes on him, and on her face appeared for a second an expression of happiness and relief.

* * *

 **Next chapther will start with what happend the night. :)**


	6. Night

**A/N: I still want to apologize. I know that now it takes too much for me to write chapthers, but believe me when I say I'm really busy lately. I promise that I won't give up on this story.**

 **Not really sure about this, hope you'll like it anyway. PS: thanks for the reviews. :)**

* * *

While Gillian was taking a shower, Cal changed into some clothes that he used as a pajamas. He leaft them there once when he slept at her house. The images from an hour ago kept tortouring him. He always wanted the best for Gillian, he hated to see her suffer. He knew what being abused means, it destroys you physically and mentally. The bruises and the scars go away, but the memory never leaves you. He knew how much breaking up with Alec and Burns hurt her, how lonely she felt, how much she lost hope of being loved again. He knew this was just too much for her, he knew she was crying in the shower. Now he only wanted to do everything in his power to make her feel better, to be the best friend she has been with him.

Suddnely the voice of Foster distracted him from his thoughts.

"I think this belongs to you." She said giving him back his jacket.

"And I wonder how many things I forgot here." He said noticing that she was wearing a pair of sweatpants and one of his shirts he thought was lost, but apparently has been with her all this time. She let out a little laugh.

"You know, I wanted to give it back to you, but then I tried it on and well...now it is my favourite pajamas." Lightman really had to be honest, she was kinda sexy with his clothes on.

"Should I add stealer to your talents?" He joked and she punched him playfully on his shoulder. "Hey, it was a compliment! You and I, in the past, could have been amazin' partners in crime, love." She laughed harder.

"And now we are partners at work, what a bad luck we had." She said ironic. He laughed. Gillian didn't smile so often that week and was so grateful to have Cal. He always been able to make her forget about everything when they were together.

"How's the wound?" He asked placing softly a hand on her hip.

"Good. I disinfected it and put a plaster on...it...it doesn't hurt anymore." He knew she still didn't forget what she went through the past days, of course it still ached, but didn't want to let it show too much. "Why don't we go upstairs, I'm a little sleepy." He nooded and they made their way to her bedroom. Gillian sat on the bed with her back leaning to the headboard, and made him sign with her hand to sit next to her. Cal wasn't really sure about it, he didn't want to cross the line. Actually he never cared about it, but wanted to respect her. She insisted.

"Come on, I don't eat people."

"Not even with an extra sugary chocolate glaze on?" He joked sitting on the bed next to her. She giggled.

"You're such an idiot."

"An idiot that makes you laugh, luv." She smiled in agreedment. For a second they both stayed silent, staring into space, until Gillian spoke.

"Can I ask you something, Cal?"

"Course, love." She took a deep breath and then faced him. Her blue eyes shined at the moonlight.

"Why do you call me ' _love'_? I mean, I like it but just...why?" Lightman stared at her for about a minute before he could be able to say something. He actually never questioned it.

"I don't know, love. It just pops out." Gillian studied him searching for another answer. She looked at her hands, but quickly her eyes were still back on his.

"What do you see when you look at me?"

"Why are ya askin' me that?" She said nothing, just kept staring at him showing that she really didn't have a clue why she was demanding him those questions, she just felt the need to do it. "All right. I see one of the people I love and care the most." He eventually said taking one of her hands. She knew this was true, but at the same time knew there was something else; anyway Gillian didn't go any further. She just smiled and even if it was a real one, it didn't reach her eyes anyway.

"You should rest now, Gill." His voice was so soft and his thumb was strocking her cheek. She nodded. "When was the last time you had a decent sleep, luv?" He could see how tired she was since the first day he noticed something was wrong.

"Days ago." She answered putting her head on his shoulder. "If I closed my eyes he kept showing up in my nightmares." He just caressed her hand that he was previously holding; it was his way to tell her that she didn't have to be scared or worry about anything anymore.

They didn't talk anymore and it didn't take a lot because Gillian fell asleep. Lightman carefully laid her down and covered her with blankets. "Goodnight love." He whisperd softly and was about to go away, but Gillian took his arm before he could leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked, still in a sleepy mood.

"Spare room, love."

"Stay here, please." He didn't need the lights on to see her expression of hope with a hint of fear. "I don't wanna be alone tonight. I need someone, _I need you."_ The last words hit Cal. Even a blind would notice that she really meant what she said.

"You sure?" As much as he wanted to stay with her, it felt so good first to have her next to him sleeping, he also didn't want to make it strange or something.

"I'm asking it Cal, of course I'm sure." She was so firm. Gillian knew that she always been the one bringing up the line, but after all it was such an innocent thing. It was just needing her best friend after everything she went through, plus it wasn't the first time they slept together. She remembered the last time, after Cal risked to be shot at the Lightman Group. When everything was over he run away, without talking to anybody. It was his way to relax after a traumatic situation. The same night he came to her house to see if she was okay, and asked her if he could sleep in the spare room. He actually didn't sleet there. They ate ice cream on her couch talking about random things, trying to forget everything. Suddnely they fell asleep, without even noticing it. Maybe it was because they were both tired, maybe because they both didn't want to stay alone that night, or maybe just because it felt so good and comfortable to be in each other arms. They were best friends and that's what best friends do: being there if one of them needed it, sharing beautiful and bad times together; and then, sleeping together disn't mean they had to have sex or anything.

Lightman hesitated for a minute, but then made his way under the sheets with her.

"Guess I have no choice, luv." He said obviously ironic, he loved the feeling of her this close to him.

"No, you don't." She nuggled into his chest, closing her eyes. He could hear her heartbeat.

"I hope you don't mind." She was referring about them being in the same bed, in her bed, this close, sleeping together. As much as she felt comfortable with it, she also wanted him to feel the same.

"I didn't want to stay alone tonight either." She smiled and they both enjoyed the moment.


	7. I need you

**Hi everyone! Yes, I'm back. I haven't updated this story for something like 6 months, woah. I'm sorry. I never forgot about this fanfiction or lost my love for lie to me, but so many things happened and didn't really feel as posting or writing. Anyways, I picked myself back up and found the wanting of continuing what I started. Hope you're still interested. :)**

* * *

A _gun. He had a gun this time. Gillian didn't have a clue about where they were, she just knew that he drove miles while she was handcuffed in the back seats. All she saw now was darkness and some spooky trees, it must have been a wood in the middle of nowhere. He suddnley stoppped the car and she felt his steps coming always closer. The man opened sharply the car's door and took her by the arm. She tried to escape from his grip, but it was extremely firm._

 _"I told ya! I told you not to talk with anybody!" The man launched wildly his victim on the ground and she fell on her knees. "But you didn't listen to a word." His hand on her jaw making sure she was facing him. "But you needed to be protected, and went to that friend of yours...what is his name?" He knew what his name was, but he wanted to hear it from her. "I said what is his name!" The gun was now at her temple._

 _"Cal." Gillian said as quickly as she could. "Cal Lightman." Her gaze came to him and she saw her death in his face. It wasn't a micro expression, but still she saw all her life in his eyes._

 _"You do like him, don't you?" She actually didn't know what to say that wouldn't have upset him._

 _"We're best friends" Her voice was barely a whisper and, even if she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his petty smile and laugh._

 _"Such a pity that you'll never see him again." This was the last thing he said before the trigger was pull and..._ and she woke up.

She suddnley woke up with her heart beating fast in her chest. The nightmare caused her to assume a sitting position and her breath to be wheezy. It took the woman some seconds to realize that she was at her house, that that man was now to jail and that it wasn't reality. Cal must have heard her, because it didn't take long before she felt an hand placing softly on her shoulder. She winced at first, but recognised immediately his grip.

"Gill...you okay, love?" He had a sleepy tone, his voice was so deep and low. Gillian always found this so sexy on men, but specially on him, specially when it was aimed to her. His head was still laying on the pillow and his eyes weren't fully open, but she could anyway see his care for her. She turned around facing him and then laid back on her side on the bed, next to him as they where before falling asleep. There was distance between them, they weren't skin to skin, but still close. Lightman never toke off his eyes from her since she harshly woke up, and his hand that was previously on her shoulder was now strocking her hair. She just kept starring at him with fear and pain all over her features and, of course, Cal saw all of that. He just tried his best to have as much as he could a calm expression, so she would relax.

"Had a bad dream, love?" He used the term ' _a bad dream',_ not ' _a nightmare'._ His tone, muscles and body were so smooth and this extremely calmed her without even relizing it.

"He just won't leave me.." Her voice was cracking at the end of the sentence, she couldn't deny how hurt she still was.

"I know, love. The healing is never easy after a traumatic situation." Lightman saw the shame crossing her face, the shame you feel after being sexually abused and the sadness that comes with the imagines of what happened. He knew the feeling, he knew it better than anybody else in the world. Since he was a little boy he had to struggle with this kinda of stuff, and what was even worse is that it was from his farher, his own family. He remembers still as if it was yesterday how also her mother, the most importan woman in his life at that time, the woman who gave birth to him, being abused just as him.

"You know, those are your words love. You are the psychologist, you should know it." He said ironic to make her smile, to make her feel better, and he did. She let out a little laugh that reached her eyes and, to him, she was so beautiful when she was happy. Yeah, he couldn't see the sorrow on her. He remembers all of her smiles, they were the brightest he saw on someone. Her positivity was one of the things he always admired the most of her, and he couldn't deal with the fact that somebody would ruin all of this. She was so pure to him, she was his breath of fresh air, a truly angel sent on earth and she didn't deserve any of that. She didn't deserve all of the pain she went through the past days, it was enough grief for her after Alec, then Sophie and also Burnes. He knew she needed help from someone this time.

Her blue eyes starred at him for some seconds, before she said something.

"In the dream, he asked me if I liked you.." She saw surprise on his face, with a hint of amusemement and also arousal.

"And what have you told him?" He was so courios to know the answer, and Gillian noticed it.

"That we are best friends.." She saw the hint of disappointment on him and then relief, maybe because it was better than just saying no.

"Guess that now I should ask you the rest so you can get it out of your chest, isn't that your method love?" She laughed once more at his affermation, he was incredible.

"So, you listen to me." He smiled too, looked at her deeply and then replied.

"More than you think, love." She could feel the seriousness in his voice and she kinda knew it. She new he spent so much time starring at her at work, studying her movements, her words, her facial expressions to know what was going on her mind. She knew he always admired her, as much as she admired him, and actually never regretted his eyes on her.

She just smiled sweetly to him and yawned without even realizing it. It was so beautiful the atmosphere that there was there, so relaxed and without any tension. It was something that they always have had and something that every friendship should have.

"You better come back to sleep, Gill. You need it." Those were the last words, before she closed her eyes again and he just looked at her. He looked at her untill she completely fell asleep, she seemed so peaceful now. Her chest moving up and down slowly and the moonlight that slightly shined on her. To him it was one of the most beautiful views ever.

* * *

 **So, this was the chapter, hope it wasn't so boring. I already have in mind the next and it'll may come in days, anyways it will soon. How will Emily react to this and will she know it?**


	8. One of my favourite women

Gillian slowly opened her eyes the next day to the light that came through the window of her room. She blinked a couple of times and stretched out to feel her muscles again. As soon as her head turned to the other half of the bed, she noticed it was empty. Just the creased sheets as the sign of somebody sleeping there was left. Maybe he was already at work, this week he had a very important case, or his daughter called him, or maybe sleeping together was just too much. She remembered all about last night, how he came at her house because he was worried, how many strength he used for his fist, how he held her when she was crying, how he gave her his coat and scarf, how guilty he felt knowing she did it to protect Emily, how nervous but also happy he was sleeping with her, how calm he was to relax her, how he made her laugh even in a situation like that, how she felt safe knowing he was with her, next to her. A smiled appeared on her face without even realizing and, when she came back to reality, she decided to get up.

She went to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Even tho she slept so much more compared to the other nights, she still looked tired. Dark circles were visible and her eyes so puffy, she needed more than just a night of good sleeping after all of the past days. Gillian turned cold water on and washed her face multiple time and had a shower. The view of her body covered of bruises wasn't still easy, but she took a deep breath and did what she had to. When she was finisched she put his best friend's shirt back on and headed to the the kitchen. Surprise came all over her features when she saw Cal coocking. From his moviments, it seemed as it was his own house.

Lightman looked up at her and his breath was took away from the view of Foster with just, JUST his shirt on, letting her bare legs being visible. He could swear she noticed the way he looked at her, the hint of arousal that there was everytime he looked at her, but it didn't seemed to bother her, otherwise, it seemed to amuse her.

"Good mornin', love." He said giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, while she was approaching him.

"Morning, Cal. I thought you left." Her hand taking a cookie.

"I wanted to surprise you making breakfast, but you preceded me love." She smiled and sat down on a chair. She was feeling so calm and relaxed in that moment, she was thankful for him doing this for her. Everything was quite, she was just looking at him finisching cooking and stealing sometimes food he was using, making him grin, until she saw the clock.

"Oh my God, Cal we're late for work! Why didn't you wake me up?" Cal let out a little laugh. "What is so funny?"

"It's incredible how you always put work and duties first." Gillian heard the admiration in his words and it was true. He always admired the way she was so responsible, composed and always giving her best in what she did, even when wasn't alright or not in a good mood. "You'll take all the day off, relax, do a bath with candles and all the stuff, eat chocolate and watch some movies, the kinda you always watch...the mushy ones you like." She saw the hint of contempt talking about these movies and this made her giggle. "I'll go at work in the afternoon, just to see if Locker and Torres didn't set the building on fire and slove some things I have to." A smile and a little laugh escaped from her lips. "I'll be back by seven and a restaurant will wait for us."

"How are you to tell me what to do?" He looked at her deeply and saw how she was having fun playing with him. He grinned at her and came closer, so closer.

"Your boss, love." He knew how it bothered her when he called himself her boss. She came even closer to him, their faces were just inches away. She knew this would show all his emotions, he would be weak with her closeness.

"You're not my boss." She said firmly and playfully. They kept starring at each other, untill Gillian broke their closeness.

"Did you for real let Ria and Eli take the control?" She was surprised of that, not because she didn't believe in them, but because he didn't. Actually he does believe in them, just doesn't want to admit it or anyways didn't like to give control to somebody else who isn't him. It made her happy to know he did all of it just for her. He stayed just for her.

"They're smart." She raised an eyebrow at him, more surprised that he was admitting it...specially for Eli. "Can you stop looking at me that way?" There was amuse in his voice and this made her laugh again. Her gaze was now at the breakfast he showed her. She took a bite and then looked back at him. His eyes stock at hers.

"And now what's your excuse for looking at me this way?" Amusement, arousal, admiration, with a hint of sadness were on his face. He waited some seconds not stopping him from starring at her and then replied.

"You look sexy." He didn't really thought about what he was saying, but there wasn't malice in his voice and he knew it didn't irk her.

"What?" She didn't exept him saying something like that at all. It seemed as if he came back to reality and realized what he said, but not regretted it.

"Just sayin' that you look good in my clothes." Gillian studied him and couldn't help but smile.

"It didn't sound just a _look good."_ He loved when she accepted his tasing her and did it too with him. Their gaze didn't move from the other, until Cal's phone ringed.

"Oi Em, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to tell you that mom got an important case and I guess we'll spend the night together. You happy?"

"The happiest, love. Is it a problem if Gillian stays with us?" He reminded what he told Gillian and didn't want to break the promise, but of course couldn't say to his daughter not to come home.

"No, at all. It'll be fun" He heard how excited she was about that, she always loved to see his father with Gillian.

"Fine, see you later love. Have a good day."

"Bye dad, love ya." He hung up and looked back at his friend. She seemed to have lost the playfulness she had.

"Cal, you don't have to worry about me anymore. It's okay, just enjoy your night with your daughter." He perfectly knew she wasn't okay, he saw all the pain she was still feeling on her face and that time, he didn't want to let go. He didn't even cared about the line anymore, he just wanted to help her the best he could. He wouldn't have believed her while she was saying she was fine, meanwhile her body was telling him otherwise. Not again. He wouldn't have ignored anything anymore.

"What's better than spendin' the night with my two favourite women?" Foster smiled at his words, loving how he didn't put his mask on. Cal noticed the happiness in her face when he called her ' _one of his favourite women',_ but it didn't last long. "What's still the matter, love?"

She kept her eyes at the her hands, took a deep breath and then spoke. "Will you tell Emily all about what happened? After all she's involved even if indirectly, and I think the police will have to ask her if she ever seen him." It was unbelievable the love Gillian felt for Emily, as if she was her own daughter. Cal stayed silent for some seconds thinking and then faced her with concern crossing all over him. Her eyes looked up at him to see it.

"I don't know, love. I really don't." It was incredible how he changed when it was about his daughter, how vulnerable he became. "I know that I would like to know it if a maniac knew everything 'bout me, but at the same time I don't wanna scare her." Foster nodded slighly and brought her gaze back to her hands. She actually didn't know what to do too. She knew teens hated lies, but every sixteen years old girl would be shocked to know a criminal stalked her. She also knew how Cal was scared at the idea of him following her. "What do you think I should do, Gill?" He distracted her from her thoughts and brought her eyes back on him. Lightman has never been a man who often asked opinions in work or personal life, Gillian has always been the only one. He trusted her, professionally and as friends, he trusted her deeply. She knew it and loved that, it made her happy. She has never had a friendship like the one with Lightman.

"Well, as much as I can cover the scars on my arms and shoulders, I can't do it with the one on my cheekbone and since she'll see me tonight, she'll start to make so many questions."

"Guess you're right, love." He sighed deeply and looked at her. She wasn't facing him, sorrow on all her features. He studied her and didn't take much to realize that the imagines of her abuse were stil crossing her mind. He came closer to her and put gently a hand on her shoulder, caressing all over her arm to comfort her and make her look at him. "We'll get through that Gill, I promise you. Just let me help you, love." That time he was the one asking her to take the mask off, he knew she was strong and, as much as they always helped each other, because of the bloody line they kinda felt as they maybe had not to show their emotions too much.

Gillian couldn't say anything for some minutes, her eyes were watery from the truth and love of his words. Soon his arm were around her and her head on his chest, holding each other as they used to do. He breathed in her scent and could feel her heart beating a little bit faster than usual. Nobody said a thing or moved, untill Lightman broke their hug.

"Listen, love, now I have to do somthing importan. Just relax as I said and I'll come take you tonight. Dress in a way I won't forget." She laughed and thought how moments with Cal turned from the most deep, to the most dumb in two seconds.

"You want me to dress ' _in a way you won't forget'_ just for a dinner with your daughter?"

"I always want you to dress in a way I won't forget." She grinned at him, took a deep breath and put on a serious look.

"Cal, I know you want to go to Wallowski to see that man and query him, I want too."

He tilted his head to the side and looked at her, he saw her fear she still had at the thought of him.

"Are you sure, Gill?" She swallowed and then nodded.

"Yes, I am."


	9. Why have you done it?

**I'm sorry if these latest chapters are a little boring, but I promise that the other ones will be more interesting and hopefully I won't take too much to post. I anticipate that the next is how Cal and Gillian will tell Emily.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Lightman parked his car and looked at Gillian on his right side. She wasn't facing him, she just kept looking straight in front of her, breathing a little heavier than normal. He knew she was storing the fact that they were there, she was about to be questioned on what he did to her and would have had probally to identify him.

"Gillian.." Her face turning around just the necessary for him to see her eyes that were starting to become blurry. "I can take you back home if you don't feel like it." His hand on her thigh near to her knee. She shooked slithly her head, eyes closed and then opened again, focusing on him properly.

"Arent't you famous for being te most impulsive man alive?" A low sad smile appeared on her face, it was beautiful how she used to ease the pain for her or others with sarcasm.

"Not when it's 'bout your mental health, love." It was true, sometimes he could be the most irresponsible one, the one who always took unnecessarily risks or that actually didn't care too much about the consequences of him or the people around, but when it came to the ones he truly loved, he could become so protective and caring. Foster perfectly knew it and the fact that, with her and Emily, he always changed his behavior when it was about their safety.

"I will anyways have to do it in the future, so I prefer to get it over with." Cal studied her deeply and saw she really meant what she said, she needed to get over with all of this story and start the healing. Violence had forever been a topic that affected Gillian badly, even just if they had a case based on it, she would be upset or sometimes also cry if it was so bitter.

"Let's go then, luv." They headed to the police headquarters and found some officers that welcomed and asked them what they needed.

"We're lookin' for detective Wallowski, is she there?" One of the two men pointed at a door where the woman came out. She looked up from some papers she was looking at. Gillian could see the hint of arousal she had staring at him and sadness with some contempt when her eyes reached hers. Doctor Foster was still asking herself why Cal called her with all the cops that existed on Earth. She knew it, she was ninety percent sure that he knew how much she couldn't stand her, maybe he just didn't realize the actually reason why and maybe he also wanted to stay with her. He liked her, superficially maybe, but she could say that he would shag her in his office.

"Dr. Lightman." She said shaking Cal's hand. "Dr. Foster." She was now talking to the psychologist. "How are you feeling? I guess you're here for Derek Moore."

"If that's the name of the bastard who hurt Gill, well then yeah, luv."

She nodded and added,

"Follow me." They started to walk through a grey corridor and Gillian's mind was revisiting everything. The first time he came at her house, the rough way he touched her, his petty eyes and smile, how he threated her, how her body hurt after he left, how awful she felt while he was having sex with her. Lightman caught it in her gaze, in her facial expressions, in how hard she swallowed. He put one of his hand on her shoulder, giving her a look that spoke more than words. They were both so good in that, maybe because it was their work or maybe not, but they could give each other looks that were full of emotions, that even a blind could see what they meant.

She felt reassured and thought about what Cal had told her. They went trough anything, always been there if one of them needed and Gillian knew that she wouldn't have been alone in all of this.

"You really hooked up Dr. Lightman, you broke his nasal septum."

"N' I'd have had killed him if homicide wasn't illegal."

"Here, he is." He was sitting in a room with very dull black walls, a gray desk and a big glass whence they were watching him. The man turned his face feeling some eyes on him and put on a malicious smile when he saw Gillian. It was typical of maniacs, feeling satisfied by seeing their victims with scars, bruises or sometimes even dead. The woman froze at his eyes scrutinying her body, but soon the figure of Cal appeared in front of her so he was hidden from him.

"I was about to query him the moment you came."

"Can we take him to the Lightman Group?"

"Is it extremely necessary?"

"Well, I wanna know how this bastard knew everything 'bout my daughter and the reasons why he came to Gillian. The cube it's a better place to do it." Wallowski thought about it for some seconds, they weren't used to transfer criminals before they queried them, but understood that Lightman was so pigheaded when he wanted something so she agreed. "Thank you darlin', see you there." The detective walked away to ask some cops to take him at the decided place.

Cal turned to Gillian and put his hands on her shoulders. "My offers of before are still valid, love." His eyes bonded on her face. It made Gillian melt how he was concerned about her feelings without being too clingy.

"Do you really think I will let you query him while I'm at home taking a relaxing bath?" His lips curved into a light smile at how strong this woman was, he'd never stop to say that. She was holding back her tears since the moment they were still in his car, but was ready to put an end to this even if it wasn't easy for her. "And then, I won't come visit you here in prison because you lost control and killed him." He grinned at her and put and arm around her waist, starting to make their way outside.

"You can be so stubborn when you want to, luv."

"I've learned from the best." She said sitting in the car, followed by him doing the same. Her tone firm but also playfully.

"Are ya saying I'm the best?" He wanted to make her laugh, or at least relax a bit since her body was all tense. On her face a smile grew, suited by a shock of her head.

"Drive."

The two scientists arrived at the building and the first person they bumped into was Locker looking at some photos. When he met their gaze, Eli immediately understood that something was on. Gillian was looking at the floor, avoiding his eye-contact so he wouldn't see any emotions on her face. Meanwhile, Lightman had still his arm around her as a sign of protection.

"Is everything fine?" Locker asked noticing Foster's scar on her cheekbone and remembered she had it also the day before. Gillian looked for the first time at him, then to her best friend and eventually back at the ground. He knew it must have been something related to that.

"Yes, of course Locker. Why do you ask?" Cal answered even if he knew they would have had to explain everything when the police will come, but in that moment he felt Gillian's body tense at the idea and thought it was better like that. Before Eli could reply, Torres appeared from the entrance with Wallowski, some others cops and Derek Moore. The two bosses could say she still didn't know anything from the confused expression on her face. The young woman walked straight in front of them and stopped right in front of Cal.

"Why the is police here? I know you called them, I read it on Wallowski's face." She was kinda worried, but also a bit angry that they didnìt tell her anything if something serious was up.

"Aren't you happy to see that your bosses are at work, conversely of what you knew?" His mask and usually sarcasm were back on.

"You're deflecting." She was so firm.

"If you have this enthusiasm even on Monday mornings, I could give ya a promotion, darlin'." Ria was now so irritated, but before she could say something else he spoke again. "You two, follow us in the cube." He said and Eli and Torres did what he said even if they were so confused. A man was sited in with two police officiers by his side and Ria immediately noticed his look at Foster.

"Why did he recognise you?" She asked turning to one of her boss. Gillian swallowed at her question and tried to think about the right words. "Why are you so scared?" Before she could reply Lightman interrupted them.

"Fine, d'you two wanna know the truth?" They hint a yes and before he spoke again, he looked at Gillian to have her permission. She slithly nodded and he began to say,

"D'ya see that man in there?" His finger pointing to the cube. The emplyees nodded. "Well, he abused, beated and barely killed Foster." Surprise at first, followed by shock then pity all over their feautures and shame on Gillian's. "He threathed to replace her with Emily if something escaped from her lips, so he also knows all 'bout daughter's life. Now, I want you to monitor his voice and body pressure while I query him." They didn't know what to say and an uncomfortable silence was surronding them, untill Ria broke it.

"I'm sorry." This sounded so stupid when it came out of her mounth, but it was all she could think of and that reassumed what she was feeling. "How are you now?" She eventually added. Foster took a deep breath, swallowed and with a slight polite smile replied,

"Better, thank you." The conversation was forced, but their intentions were true.

"Is him the reason of it?" Eli asked poining to her cheekbone. She breathed once again.

"Yeah." Then again the uncomfortable silence was back in, so Lightman decided to do something.

"Well, I pay you to find out the truth so let's go." He said and Eli and Ria took their places and he turned to his friend behind him. "Wait here, but there will be the possibility that I have to call you in."

"I know, he needs to see his victims." He loked at her deeply and put on a little smile to calm her down and kissed her quickly on the cheek before getting in the cube.

Once he was in, he seated down in front of him, his face placed in his palm. Nobody said anything, just kept looking atneach other, in his face there was pride and Cal felt angry and disgusted, but put his mask on and didnìt show it.

"So what's your name?"

"You already know that, Dr. Lightman." His tone was full of audicity.

"Answer my question." He needed to determinate when he told the truth. He hesitated at first not understanding those personal questions, but then replied.

"Derek. Derek Moore."

"Where are you from?"

"Why don't we come to the point?"

"You're right." He said changing his position wih a reclined one. "So, why have you done it?"

"You mean having sex with that sexy chick of your friend? It was amazing, you can't imagine how thigh she can be." He clearely wanted to irritate Cal, to distract him, but standing up to Lightman wasn't that easy. He let out a fake laugh, surprising him.

"How much have you liked it?" Cal wanted to excite him or at least feel strong emotions so he would have lost control easier. "I mean, I tried it too, bein' in bed with her can really drive you wild." He lied, but wished it was true. A grin escaped from the men's mouth in front of him.

"So you're more than just friends."

"We like to have fun." On his face crossed an inkling of sadness at the thought that it wasn't the reality and hoped that his clercks and Gillian didn't notice it, but they did.

"Have you seen it too?" Asked Ria observing her boss.

"If you mean the fact that he would for real sleep with Foster, yes I did." Answered back Eli and turned to look at Gillian. "But it isn't something new." She just gave him a killer look and they gazed back at the cube.

"Oh , well me too Dr. Lightman." Derek replied to the previous affermation from the scientist. Cal sudied deeply his face, but before he could say something else he preceded him. "I bet your daughter likes it aswell." Lightman froze at his words, but again, didn't show it.

"Leave her out." His tone was angrier now and with some shades of fear.

"You know, I've been impressed when she sacrified for Emily." Hearing this name from his mouth made his stomach flip.

"How do you know 'bout her?"

"Why don't we talk about Gillian?" He didn't say anything, just kept his eyes on the man in front of him, watching every movements of his face and decided it was time.

"As you wish." He got out of the lab and headed to Foster. "Do you feel like it, love?"


	10. Emily

Gillian kept her eyes on him for a moment and realized he actually never asked her if she ' _felt like it_ '. If it was for a case, he just told her or somebody else to get in. Sometimes he also improvised some strange, impulsive and annoying things with people around him if he wanted the truth. This time it was different, he asked her, he gave her the possibility to choose, to say yes or no. Maybe it was because this topic was his blind spot since his childhood, but also because Gillian herself has always been his blind spot.

She took a deep breath, swallowed and then nodded. She slowly made her way to him and, as soon as she was close enough, his hand was on her shoulder and his eyes fixed on hers to make sure she wasn't feeling forced to. On her lips appeared a slight smile that reassured him and his hand took hers, leading them in the cube. When they got in it, you couldn't not notice the way the man sitted in front of them looked at Gillian. It was a mix of pride and lust, something that made her stomach flip, but also Cal's. Lightman made his way to the chair and, while Foster was doing the same, he took her hand once again and made her sit on his lap. Her body tensed a bit at first, but he coughed. It was their sign when they had a plan while they were talking to a potential criminal, or somebody that was hiding something.

"It makes you feel proud, doesn't it?" He didn't said anything, just kept watching them with fake surprise. "You can smile if you want, no problem." His eyes examinating Gillian's body. "I can see it right there, your lips can't help but curve into a smile seein' bruises or scars."

"I don't wanna lie to you Dr. Lightman, so yes, it does." Cal studied him and what he thought since the interview started, grudgingly, was confirmed.

"So, it's true." His muscles didn't move an inch, except for his lips that were opening because he was talking.

"What?" The first hint of actually confusion appeared on the maniac's face.

"You like her." It came out of his throat with a single voice effusion. Gillian gazed for the first time up at them, since she couldn't stand it previously. "I mean, maybe not emotionally, but physically...a lot." He felt his best friend's breath increase, so he tightned his grip on her.

"You don't know anything of me." For the first time the man in front of them became serious.

"I know she excites you." He was pushing him at the edge. "She does it to me, too."

"Cal." Said softly Gillian, thinking he was going too far, but he didn't consider her.

"Unfortunately she's mine." This made the psychologist turn her face completely to him, eyes wide open. It didn't bother her actually to hear it from him, she knew he was making this up, but she couldn't miss the hint of excitement on him saying that. This was going to be dangerous. "Am I right, luv?" Her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were begging her to role with it, that he knew what he was doing and that everything would have been okay. She swallowed once again and then replied,

"Completely yours." They kept starring at each other for seconds that seemed an eternity, untill Gillian felt a bulge under her. She sorta always knew she aroused him, but never realised how much and how quickly. Just pretendind to be together, just hearing from her that she was his, he became this hard. She couldn't help but imagine how big he got when a couple of months ago they kissed, pretending to be interested in doing a porn movie for a case they were working on.

"Show me it." The man broke the silence and their gaze.

"Show ya what?" It was as Cal had been under the spell of Gillian's eyes and just woke up. Because it was like that, her eyes could take him away.

"Show me she's yours." It was clear he didn't fully believe him, but he was so irritated and Lightman knew he needed the last push.

He turned to face his best friend who was still on his lap and noticed how tense she was now. He gave her a look that told her he was going to do something that crossed the line, but waited until he got a sign from her. At first, she didn't want to, not because of Cal himself, but because it was all so sudden. At the same time she understood this was going to led them to the truth and set her and Emily free from this. She approached a little to his face, making him know she was in and his hands came softly on her cheeks. His face was always closer until they lips met. Cal could swear his heart stopped beating, the feeling of kissing her felt like heaven for him. She didn't immediately return it, but melted a moment later discovering what a good kisser Lightman could be and didn't really do it thinking of the interview anymore. His hands traveled from her face, to her shoulders, going all the way to her arms, stopping on her hips, but not so low. His touch was tender and soft, not the passionate one used while kissing. Still, it gave her chills. She remembered the last time this happened, it was so different. It was beautiful, but this time it was magnificent.

When they broke apart, they were both brething a bit heavier than usually. Gillian cheeks became reddish and _how cute is she_ , he thought. _That damn mask of his_ , she thought. She was showing him everything. How amazing this was for her, how much it could relax her nerves, how it surprised her. She didn't want to let him see all of this, but it was stronger than her.

When they were done, they got what they needed. The man broke down seeing their kiss and told finally the truth. He always used to chase women and rape them, but just for a night. When he saw Gillian he got affected by her body and beauty. He liked her, of course not with his heart, but with his mind. When he first followed her and saw what an amazing friendship she had with his best friend, how smart she was and on what her work was based on, he knew he had to do more. So, he chased also Emily to make sure to have something to threat her with. When he first came to her and pushed her harshly on the wall, he realized how seeing people suffer or got hurt excited him, so added beating to the rape. Luckly, he never wanted to do anything with Em, since teenagers didn't stimulated him.

When everybody were home, Lightman came to Gillian's office, where she stayed the rest of the evening. She said she wanted to stay alone for a while and start to do again some work, so the normality of her life would have had come back. He knew she wanted to stay alone so much because of their kiss.

"You ready, love?" He waited at the entrance of her office, since he didn't want to invade her space...not again.

"For what?" She wanted to act as normal as possible, not making him notice how much what happened before affected her. She didn't even know why, it wasn't the first time they did it, but this time it was so different for her and couldn't understand what had been so different.

"Dinner at my house, have you forgot?" He made his first steps closer to her.

"Oh, right. It went out of my mind." She didn't dare to look at him in the eyes for more than two seconds. "I will take my things."

"I'll wait for you at the entrance." She nodded and he starred at her for a moment, realizing how nervous she was now around him, and then left. After a minute she came out of her office with her coat on and smiled at him.

"Thank you for inviting me." She said while they were on their way out. It was clear she was doing everything so they wouldn't have had to talk about the kiss.

"No preblem, love." He replied putting his arm around her waist.

"What are we going to eat?"

"I was thinkin' pizza. Em and I always do it on Fridays."

"Is there also the dessert?" He let out a little laugh and faced her.

"You're incredible, Gillian Foster."

####################

When they got home, Emily was already there. It took them to go in the living room, before she run downstairs with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey you two, I already set everything up in the kitchen for pizza. And do not object on the fact that we're going to do it, instead of ordering it." She was so happy when her father was with Gillian, even more since he told her that he was in love with her. Her smile disappeared when her eyes looked at the woman in front of her. "Oh God, Gillian what happened?" She asked worried seeing the scar on the cheek and the signs still visible on her neck. It was beautiful how the two of them both loved and cared for each other, even if there weren't any blood ties.

Gillian looked at Cal to see what he wanted to let her know about that, after all she was his daughter, not hers.

"She had an accident, but why don't we first eat and talk about it later? I'm quite hungry." He didn't want to ruin the dinner, she seemed so happy to make pizza all together.

"Okay, well...are you okay now?" Gillian smiled to reassure her, they knew the girl didn't fully believe them, and replied,

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

A moment later they were all making a mess in the kitchen, scattering flour everywhere, soiling themselves with tomato sauce, Emily and Gillian eating all the ingredients before they could use them, making Cal grin, and laughing at the minimal thing. They seemed a true happy family, the one you see on TV.

"I'll never make food with both of you again." Lightman said looking at the disaster around them when they put pizzas in the oven.

"You look sexy." Said the older woman pointing at the fact that he was a worse mess than them. She tried to tease him as he did with her in the morning, keeping this time a playfully, almost ironic, tone since his daughter was there. He looked at him and then at her seeing the amusement on her face, thinking she really deserved some happiness after everything.

"I'm what?" He replied with the same tone.

"Just saying you look good with flour and tomato all over you." Cal smiled at the thought she was refering to what he told her some hours ago.

"Do you think it too, Em?" The girl laughed and thought that she never saw his dad so happy with anyne else, but Gillian.

"You're ridiculous."

"I see you have a different perspective." He replied gazing at his friend, knowing there was truth in her voice.

When they were done eating, suddnely silence bumped between them and they were all looking at their rmpity plates.

"So, now that we ate..." Cal brought his eyes to her, knowig it was time. "can you two tell me what really happened? I'm not a human truth machine, but I can feel you are both hiding something." Also Gillian aimed her eyes to the girl, then to Cal and again at her plate, eventually taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Emily, we need to ask you something." Lightman took a picture from his poket and opened it, placing it in front of his daughter, who they both saw that she recognized the face.

"Have you ever saw him around?" He said with an hint of fear about what she could say.

"Yeah, the last two weeks he was always out of school. He used starring at me and my friends, he kinda frightned me."

"Did he talk you?" Worry in her father voice was growing always more.

"No, never."

They both looked at each other and then back at Emily.

"What was this look?" She asked now worried too seeing how serious the adults in front of her became. "Don't tell he is the reson of it?" She barely yelled looking at Gillian. They both stayed silent, decidig on what to say. The girl was so smart, the real Cal Lightman's daughter.

As soon as they told her everything, she was looking at a fixed point on the table, thinking about what she just heard. She couldn't believe that Gillian actually did something like this for her. She loved the woman as a second mom, as a big sister and knew she returned it, but never realized how much. She was trying to choose the right words to say, but failed and decided to just get up from her chair and hug the woman next to her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this for me. I really am." Gillian hold her closer to her, feeling that she was about to cry.

"It wasn't your fault Emily. Don't blame yourself." She said as she broke their hug. The teenager just looked at the ground, but gazed back up when she felt an hand on her shoulder. It was her dad, who put is right arm around her and the left one around Gillian, pulling them both in a hug. There were two people in the world were his everything, that he was lost without and they were right there. He couldn't explain how seeing sorrow on them made him feel, so he prefered to keep them i his arms. He loved them, he loved them so fucking much.


	11. About the kiss

After two full minutes where nobody said a thing, Emily broke their hug and announced she was going to her bedroom to try to rest and refresh her mind from what happened.

"Oi Em," Cal stopped her and she turned around to face him. "I'm here if you need somethin'" He was so concerned about his daughter's feelings right now. She starred at him for a moment and then nodded, making her way eventually upstairs.

"She will be fine." Said out of the blue Gillian seeing the worry in Cal's face.

"What, love?" He came back to rality and finally looked at her. She gave him a quick smile, thinking that she found the vulnerable Cal so cute.

"She just needs time to understand what we told her, but everything will be fine." It was beautiful to see that her positivity was coming back. He starred at her and thought of how his life would be without a person like her, realizing what an hell it would be. He wanted to tell her all of this and so much more, but found watching her untill it was awkward easier. "Again with the starring game?"

"By the way of that, what were you sayin' while makin' pizza?" His body approaching to hers always more.

"Why don't we talk about what _you_ were saying this morning?" Lightman saw her pupils slightly dilating and that she held her breath. He saw all the love and desire, with a hint of melancholy.

"I meant it." He dropped his mask and let her see he was telling the truth. She got kinda surprised by the veradicity of his sentence and she felt her cheeks burn.

"I meant it too." Cal smiled and his face was always closer, his lips stopped an inch from hers. His gaze on her mouth and then on her eyes. She didn't know what was going to happen, but in any case she didn't want it to stop. Soon she felt his kiss on her cheek, almost on the corner of her lips and his hand on her back.

"Do you want to help me with the dishes, love?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly and they broke their distance.

The next hour was spent with them talking about random things or about the fact that everything that happened was over, while cleaning the mess around.

"I should be leaving." Said Gillian making her way to her coat. "Thank you for the dinner." Before she could do another step, he took her arm.

"Please, stay for the night." He knew she still needed someone who cared for her, but he also wanted her with him.

"It is okay Cal. I'm feeling better now." As much as it was true, he saw there was something left unsaid.

"I can see in your eyes you want it, too."

"I don't know Cal." Since she wasn't going to say anything more, he decided to be the first to start the conversation on what she wanted to talk about so badly since today.

"About the kiss." He started and felt her body tense and her breath incrase.

"You don't have to apologize, we got the truth." Her gaze at the floor.

"I didn't want to apologize." With this her eyes were finally on him.

"Then what?" She was so scared of that question, but wanted to see how far this was going to be. He positioned himself right in front of her, placing his hand previously on her arm, now on her hip.

"I liked kissing you. No, _I adored it._ " His eyes glued on hers, showing all of his emotions.

"Yeah, I noticed it." She said referring to what she felt under her on his lap. Lightman aimed a slight smile and placed two finger on her cheekbone, caressing her scar gently, placing eventually both hands firmly on her cheek. His face was always closer, untill he met her lips once again, but this time it wasn't because of a case. This time he showed her all the love and desire he hid during all these years. She did the same, without esitation, thinking how much time this took. She felt his tounge asking for permission and she gave it, letting their tounges melt together. Her hands messing with his hair, and his hands now travelling up and down her arms with, this time, a strong passion. It seemed as the time stopped, untill they heard Emily's voice saying out loud,

"Finally!"


	12. I love you

**So here's the final chapter, I really hope you'll like it. Thank you for all the reviews and reads, I had fun writing it. :)**

 **I'll tell you, in this chapther there will be some M content. I've never wrote about sex, but I tried so yeah, there will be. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Finally!"

They broke apart, realizing that Emily was standing in front of them with a wide smile and wide eyes. She was so happy to see they finally admitted their love for each other and knew Gillian would have been the perfect girlfriend for her father.

"You finally told her your feelings! She said coming closer to the couple and, before Cal could say something, she turned to the woman to her left. "You know, I asked him if he liked you some months ago and he said he's in love with you."

"For real?" She was surprised and amazed to the fact that he admitted he was in love with her to somebody else, sharing his feeling for her.

"Yes." Gillian looked at the girl and realized she wasn't lying. "Anyways, I didn't want to interrump you two. You can continue what you were doing, just don't make too many noises during the night." She said and made her way up to the stairs smiling, taking with her a bottle of water. Before Foster could say something, she felt an hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lightman's face close to her.

"Will you stay then?" She didn't immediately answered back, just kept starring at him thinking that they were there finally, they were showing each other the love they felt. Still she needed also words, but decided to let things happen.

"Of course." She gave him another kiss, tasting all of him.

Some minutes later they were in his bed, Gillian still with one of his shirt and her bare legs, but this time there wasn't distance between them. It didn't take a lot because they fell aspleep, it felt so good.

################################

In the morning Cal woke up first, findind a sleeping Gillian by her side and his arm around her. It made him happy knowing that they finally crossed the line after all these years, knowing that they kissed for the first time for real, that she felt what he felt and that this could be the beautiful part of everything that happened.

After looking at her for many seconds, he leaned into her kissing the spot under her ear making her groan, continuing with her cheek, then the corner of her lips and eventually her lips. She opened slowly her eyes after feeling all of his kiss.

"Mornin', love."

"Good morning Cal." He smiled in response and started to kiss her neck slowly, leaving also some purple marks and then reached her chest that was visible from the shirt she was wearing.

"Woke up a little hungry, haven't you Cal?" She asked enjoying his mouth on her skin.

"Starving." He said a little bit scared he was going to far too soon, but relaxed feeling Gillian's hands going up and down on his back.

His hands travelled from her chest, down to her thighs where the hems of her shirt were. He played with them a little, until he got Gillian begging him to take it off with her body. With a quick movement he got her with just her panties, since she took her bra off the night before to sleep. His lips started to kiss her breast, sucking when he found her nipples getting the first moans from her. He moved from there to her belly, without missing a spot of her bare skin and being more gently where she had the bruises..

"Cal, wait." He gazed up at her, scared that she changed her mind and didn't want to continue, but what he heard made him grin instead. "You have too many clothes on." She said taking his shirt of without esitation and running her hands over his chest when she was done. Cal's eyes didn't leave hers, telling her how much he loved when she touched him.

"I like your tattoo." He grinned once again, aprroaching to her ear and whispering,

"Just like?" He wanted to hear it. Gillian smiled at his question and turned her face to her right side, so she could face him, and replied,

"It excites me." He smiled back widely and moved his mouth to the inner of her thighs kissing them so damn slowly, making the psychologist going crazy. After some endless minutes he took the hems of her panties with his fingers and put them down, leaving Gillian completely naked in front of him. He imaginated this view more than once and was amazed of how beautiful she was.

His approached two fingers to her entrance and couldn't believe how much she wanted him.

"You're so damn wet, love." He said with a low voice. She giggled.

"It's all your fault." She answered him. He grinned and slid one finger inside her, hearing her gasp. He started to move slowly, going always faster when he introduced another finger. He kept teasing her untill he heard her scream his name. He took off his fingers and got rid of the rest of his clothes, throwing them on the floor.

He came on top of Gillian and looked at her deeply in her eyes and kissed her forehead saying eventually,

"You're extremely beautiful, Gill." She smiled at his truth and seeing his mask finally down, kissing him on the lips passionately. When they broke apart, it didn't take a lot before she felt him entering in her and his lips kissing the spot she liked under her ear.

"My God, Gill. You're so tight, you sure you're okay?"

"We've just started, just move." With this he began with the first thrusts that became always more intense, untill they both collasped on the bed.

"This was amazing." She said between gasp, trying to breath properly again. He put his arm around her and she put her head on his chest.

"It bloody was, love." He said looking at her next to him smiling, but loosing it almost immediately. "What's the matter?" He asked and she took a deep breath before getting on her elbow, facing him.

"I need to hear it, Cal. I need to know it is completely true." He starred at her for some seconds and put on of his hands on her cheek, caressig it slowly and then said with his eyes glued on hers.

"I love you, Gillian Foster. I'm completely, madly, deeply in love with you. Forever had." She could see al of his emotions running on his features. He leaned in and kissed her again, making her feel all his feeling for her and she did the same.

"I loe you too, Cal Lightman."

 **THE END.**


End file.
